


Home Cooking

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess figures out the way to Don's heart is through good cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Cooking

"So, you can cook?" Flack's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I can cook," Angell said with a nod. "Why, you want me to cook for you?"

"If you don't mind," he said with a grin.

She smiled and shook her head. "Anything in particular you want?"

"Whatever your specialty is."

"Then you're getting some sort of chicken dish. And if I get enough time, maybe I'll make some apple cobbler."

"You can bake, too?"

"If the occasion calls for it, yes."

"I think I'm going to enjoy dating you a lot."

She smacked at his arm with a laugh. "Foodie."

"And that's a _bad_ thing?" he said with a smirk, getting off the corner of her desk. "When can you do this?"

"Tomorrow night, I think. Unless I get a case that requires me to stay late I'm off at five."

"I'll meet you at your place at...?"

She thought for a moment. "Seven would work."

"Then I'll meet you at seven."

\---

She wasn't quite freaking out, but dinner was not going the way she had planned. When she'd began to make the chicken parmesan she didn't realize she didn't have enough ingredients. By the time she'd gotten back with them she only had a half hour left. Not knowing what to do, she made the cobbler quickly and stuck it in the oven. At least one dish would be done by the time he got there.

She had just pulled the cobbler out when the intercom buzzed. She pulled off the oven mitts quickly and went over to it. "Don?" she asked when she pressed the button.

"Yeah. Let me in?"

"Sure." The nervousness invaded again. She'd finished setting up the chicken parm but she hadn't put it in the oven. She did that quickly, and by the time she was done he was knocking at her door. She let him in. "Dinner's not ready yet," she said.

"Something smells good though," he said with a grin.

"The cobbler. I ran out of ingredients for chicken parm and by the time I got back all I had time to make was the cobbler."

"Hey, hey, it's cool. I don't mind eating dessert first."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah." He set down the bottle of wine he'd brought on her kitchen table. "Something tells me that's going to be my favorite part of the meal anyway."

"How come?" she asked, indicating that he should sit down.

"Ma used to make these really good apple pies, with crumb topping. I always loved baked apples because of that. Apple pie, apple crisp, abble cobbler...you name it, I'll like it."

"Good to know," she said with a smile. "This is apple caramel streusel cobbler, though. Do you want some ice cream with it?"

"Apple caramel streusel, huh? Sure, I'll take a scoop of ice cream."

She went to her cupboard and grabbed two bowls, then went to her freezer and pulled out a container of ice cream. "My mom taught me how to make the original cobbler. I added the caramel on my own. Now when I go back for big holiday dinners everyone demands that I bring my cobbler."

"Must feel nice to make something everyone wants."

"Yeah, sometimes. If I can't make it ahead of time I get home early and just make it there." She served the cobbler up. "I made a half batch tonight, since it was just going to be the two of us."

"If I like it, can I have the leftovers?"

"Assuming there _are_ any leftovers, sure," she said with a nod beginning to scoop out the ice cream.

"You mean you think I might eat it all?"

"Actually, yeah. That's what I think."

"Good to know you think I'm a bottomless pit," he said with a laugh.

"I said I made a half batch. Already, we're eating half of it."

"Oh." He watched her grab some silverware and bring over the bowls.

"In case you decide not to have more, though, this tastes good cold, too." He took the bowl he offered and watched her sit down next to him. She began to take a bite and stopped. "You first."

He took a bite and savored it. "Jess, this is amazing."

She beamed. "Good to know you like it."

He took another bite, and then another. "Seriously, you have to make more of this."

"I can make more later, I promise. Maybe not tonight, but maybe later in the week or something."

"You do that and I'll take you out wherever you want to go."

She laughed slightly. "You really like it that much?"

He nodded. "Better than my mom's apple pie."

"Wow," she said, surprised. "Really?"

"Really. I think it's the caramel, yeah, but this doesn't taste like a regular cobbler, either."

"It isn't. There's some additions to it."

"Such as?"

"Sweetened condensed milk," she replied. "And eggs, too."

"It's really good," he replied. "Forgive me if I concentrate on eating it for a while."

"Forgiven," she said, taking her own bite. She watched him dig into the food. Whatever happened with the rest of the dinner, that was okay. He liked at least some of her cooking, and she was happy for that.


End file.
